


Скованные одной цепью

by Florka



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Связанные одной целью</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скованные одной цепью

Что-то мешало дышать, руки затекли и чертовски болели ноги. Очнувшись, Мэтт тихо застонал, он удерживал равновесие, считай, на одних пальцах.

Кислый запах, холодные прикосновения металла и сила, сдавившая ребра, подсказывали, что он был прикован к чему-то цепью. Возможно, несколькими, возможно, не он один.

— Очнулся? — хриплый голос доносился из-за спины. — Эти русские крепкие ребята, даже меня смогли вырубить. Не вмешайся ты тогда, мы бы здесь не оказались.

Еще не до конца одеревеневшими пальцами Мэтт прощупал балку, к которой их приковали. Дотянуться до соратника по несчастью было практически невозможно — разве что, если бы цепи были натянуты чуть слабее.

— Я уже пытался вырваться, без толку, парень. Не в обиду, но ты куда слабее меня, кухонный дьявол.  
— Это не значит, что я готов сдаться сразу, Кастл, — огрызнулся Мэтт.  
— Фрэнк.  
— Что?  
— Меня зовут Фрэнк, — повторил Кастл. — Понимаю, сейчас не лучшее время для знакомства, но тогда мы не успели представиться.

Он не сдерживал сарказма, и Мэтт лишний раз отметил про себя, что всё-таки был прав. Для него народные мстители не были хладнокровными убийцами, они были в первую очередь людьми, заблудшими душам, жаждущими правосудия, но пошедшими по неправильному пути. И у них был шанс измениться к лучшему.

— Ты хотел убить русского, — пытаясь размять запястья, ответил Мэтт. — Я не мог тебе этого позволить.  
— И поэтому ты позволил ему сбежать и позвать своих ребят на помощь, а мне решил начистить морду своим дьявольским кунг-фу? — Фрэнк гулко рассмеялся. — Хорошее решение, Дардевил. Ты здорово помог русским нас повязать. И, кстати, тот ублюдок толкал наркоту детям в клубах, грабил местные лавчонки и, я уверен, город сказал бы мне только спасибо за его смерть.

Мэтт молчал. В словах Фрэнка была своя правда: их вырубили и приковали к балке лишь потому, что он слишком увлекся дракой с Карателем и не подумал, что русский посмеет вернуться. К тому же, если бы они встретились с Кастлом пару месяцев назад, когда он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как справиться с Кингпином, и сомневался, способен ли ради блага города совершить убийство, тогда, быть может, Дардевил встал бы рядом с Карателем. Два кровавых призрака Адской кухни, держащие в страхе любого, кто преступил закон.

Но то время ушло, и Мэтт смог найти свой путь — без убийств. И сейчас он не собирался отступать, даже несмотря на то, что слова Кастла пробудили в нем сомнения. В конце концов, Каратель так или иначе станет убивать тех плохих ребят, которых он сам мог бы только посадить за решётку.

— Я могу ошибаться, — Мэтт упал вперёд, повиснув телом на цепях, в надежде хоть как-то оттянуть их и ослабить хватку. — Но не закон. Законы были создан людьми для людей, Фрэнк.  
— И что ты можешь мне предложить? — Кастл кашлянул в сторону. — Закон не смог защитить мою семью и точно так же не сможет защитить людей этого города. Я знаю это как никто другой.

В повисшей тишине Мэтт услышал, как Фрэнк тоже пытается освободиться от цепей. Черт знает почему русские не убили их сразу и оставили здесь висеть, но то, что им лучше убраться отсюда как можно скорее, понимали оба.

— Как тебя зовут? — хрипло спросил Кастл, как будто старался просто поддержать беседу. Это было странно и совершенно ни к чему, но Мэтт не мог не ответить.  
— Ты же знаешь, Дардевил.  
— К черту эти клички и прозвища, парень, я задал простой вопрос, — в голосе Кастла не было угрозы, но звучала агрессия. — Ты знаешь моё имя, так что раз уж мы вместе с тобой застряли в цепях на этом заводе, прояви уважение и назови своё. Мы ведь сражаемся на одной стороне.  
— Майк, — бросил Мёрдок после минуты раздумий. — Меня зовут Майк.  
— Отличное имя, — отозвался Фрэнк. — И если тебе так противно смотреть на то, как я решаю проблемы этого города, мой тебе совет, Майк. Закрой глаза.

Звук падающих цепей заставил Мэтта инстинктивно обернуться. Он слышал, как Кастл сделал шаг прочь от балки, как растирал уставшие запястья и шею.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, мы ещё встретимся, — бросил Фрэнк, даже не обернувшись и не собираясь помогать.  
— Эй! — Мэтт рванул вперед, стараясь дотянуться до Кастла, и упал на колени, как только цепь замкнуло вокруг балки, и она вновь натянулась. Для того, чтобы выпутаться, ему потребовалось всего несколько минут, но чтобы уйти Фрэнку и не нужно было больше. Мэтт остался один. Но также, как и Фрэнк, он прекрасно знал, что это ненадолго.


End file.
